1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water filtrations systems and more particularly to personal water filtration systems integrated with a portable vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
Bottled water is preferred by many consumers for reasons that include convenience, prestige and perceived quality of bottled water. In practice, there exist a number of health, sustainability and environmental issues associated with single-use bottles. The quality of bottled water can be affected by storage conditions. Up to 33% of bottled water may be contaminated resulting from both contamination of sources and bottling facilities as well as the use of plastic bottles. For example, commonly used plastics can leach hydrocarbon-based contaminants into water, particularly when the plastic bottles are stored in direct sunlight or at elevated temperatures. Furthermore, it is estimated that 87% of plastic water bottles are dispatched to a land fill rather than a recycling facility. Transportation costs and effects on the environment are also increased because bottled water is often shipped from distant locations, including Fiji and France. Consequently single-use plastic bottles are associated with increased disposal and recycling costs and sustainability issues.
Current alternatives to bottled water employ reusable bottles, generally designed for sporting and/or camping purposes and are not optimized for city life. Reusable bottles rely on home or office filtration systems as a refilling source. Other available water supplies vary in quality. For example, public water supplies may have chlorine and other undesirable tastes, often from metallic conduits. Water supplies may also be affected by the source, including hard water obtained from an aquifer or river flowing through limestone. Water sources purified by reverse osmosis systems may be flat and unattractive to the taste of some consumers. Water derived from wells or poorly maintained storage tanks may also harbor contaminants.
Accordingly, there is a need for a consumer-oriented, easy-to-use, portable filtration system that is both functional and stylish.